The invention relates to a female terminal for a flat male terminal with a terminal tab, having a rectangular cross-section.
DE 297 19 153 U1 describes a female terminal for a flat male terminal with a terminal tab, having a rectangular cross-section with a predetermined width and thickness. The female terminal comprises a contact element, forming a longitudinal axis. The contact element has two elastic contact tabs, which approach each other along the longitudinal axis and have, respectively, a contact zone, serving to contact the terminal tab in a clamped manner between each other. The contact zones are arranged opposed to each other. The female terminal comprises further a support element, formed tubular and delimited by walls, enclosing the contact element. In the support element the elastic contact tabs are accommodated. The contact tabs are acted upon by support tabs. The support element has on two opposed walls, respectively, a locking tab, which engages between the elastic contact tabs and which hold the contact zones of these, as long as no flat male terminal is inserted, pre-tensioned at a distance to each other, which is smaller than the thickness of the to be inserted terminal tab. The locking tabs shall, further, guide the flat male terminal during insertion. They are bent to the inside towards the contact point area and are connected with their ends, arranged close to the insertion opening of the female terminal, to the mating walls.
EP 0 352 871 B1 describes a female terminal for a flat male terminal with a terminal tab, having a rectangular cross-section and named in the description as a box-like spring. The female terminal comprises a contact element, having a base portion, from which two elastic contact tabs extend and which extend away from the first end along the longitudinal axis and approach each other. The contact tabs form at their free ends contact zones. The contact tabs extend, starting from the contact zones, away from each other. The contact element and especially the elastic contact tabs are enclosed by a so-called covering spring element (support element), wherein the covering spring element has covering spring arms, abutting the contact tabs and additionally support these.
At the two walls of the covering spring element extending at a right angle to the contact springs, two formations are provided, which hold the contact tabs at a distance in a pre-tensioned manner, as long as no terminal tab is inserted. The formations are produced such, that two parallel cuts are provided in the walls of the covering spring element, so that one strip, connected to the walls of the box-like spring, is achieved, which is deformed in the direction towards the contact tabs.
Of disadvantage in this embodiment is, that by means of the formations it is possible to hold the contact tabs in a pre-tensioned manner, so that with the inserted terminal tab a high contact pressure is achieved, however, in the lateral direction the possibility is given, that the terminal tab vibrates, so that a corresponding wear is produced and because of the vibration also in operation a noise can be produced.